In the U.S., conditioning of indoor environments is responsible for about 40% of all energy consumption, and for about 65% of all electricity consumption. Much of this conditioning involves space cooling. As such, efficient space cooling systems are desirable. Conventional methods of space cooling include absorption-based space cooling systems. However, the efficiency of absorption-based space cooling systems may be reduced when operating in a relatively warm ambient environment, and for this reason, the use of absorption-based space cooling systems may be limited.